jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mud Boy 2
Judy is going out with her friends so she tells Peter not to play Jumanji on his own, Peter pulls a face and goes upstairs to play his Videogames. Later he gets bored and decides to draw a comic about Mudboy, Oscar appears out of nowhere and asks what he is drawing, he complements Peter's comic and convinces him to play Jumanji so they can visit Mudboy. They get in via Oscar's game key again and are ambushed by Van Pelt but Alan saves them. They explain they're heading to Mudboy's last location, the Jumanji bayou, Alan offers to take them there. Along the way they are attacked by a giant leech but Oscar kills it by pouring salt on it. They arrive at the magic mud but Mudboy won't come out unless Alan leaves. Alan heads back across the river to give Mudboy some space away from adults. Peter draws Mudboy and he comes to life again. Mudboy plays with Peter and Oscar until he has a better idea, his fun place under the dirt mines. He takes them there leaving Alan behind. Judy soon comes home and is angry to find Peter went to Jumanji alone, she tries to roll the dice but it won't work as there is a game already happening so she touches the orb to join the game. Judy finds Alan and demands to know where Peter is, Alan takes her to the dirt mines. At the dirt mines Mudboy drops Peter and Oscar into the tunnels below, then he escorts them safely to his lair, the spongey cavern. They bounce around until Mudboy jumps hard and Peter flies into a stalactite, Mudboy sticks him to it again and does the same with Oscar. He then bounces about until Judy and Alan arrive. Mudboy is cross they intruded on his special place and Judy is furious with Peter and demands he come home this instant. Peter refuses making Judy even more cross and nagging, she insults Mudboy which angers him but before he can dispose of Bossmonster and Alwan again Oscar tries to calm things down but Judy tells him off as well and demands he send them home. This angers Oscar awakening his dark side, he angrily banishes Judy from Jumanji until Peter chooses to go home. Peter, Oscar and Mudboy continue playing for hours until Peter is tired and hungry he says goodbye to Mudboy and promises to see him soon. Oscar sends himself and Peter back to Brantford. Back home they get scolded by Judy again, this makes Oscar even madder making him threaten to destroy them but Peter talks him down into just mind crushing Judy, he breaks her mind putting her into a catatonic state until she rebuilds the pieces of her heart, when she does her personality will be different, Oscar hopes she will be less bossy. Oscar leaves in a huff not wanting to ever speak to them ever again and Peter tells Judy off for ruining things and storms off downstairs, Judy remains in a catatonic state. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes